There is a long history of devices to aid in the dispensing of small portions of sheet materials from rolls of indeterminate length. There are a significant number of prior art patents and publication that teach methods and apparatus to accomplish a wide variety of dispensing actions and are reflective of the amount of effort which has been put into this area over the years. Products currently available to solve the problem are a manufactured dispenser boxes such as a wrapping film dispenser in United States Published Patent Application No. 2013/0299545, household wrap dispenser in United States Published Patent Application No. 2004/0144825, dispenser adapter in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,299, and dispenser for roller material in U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,753. However, these dispensers do not always accommodate the cardboard roll size sold in disposable dispenser boxes. Cabinets and racks that are also wall mounted or fit into drawers are also an option.
In 1996, Reynolds Wrap started putting perforated end tabs on the end of their dispenser boxes to hold in the roll of product. Over time almost all companies have duplicated the end lock. There can be various instructions on the box such as “Press Here to Lock Roll”. The end locks are ineffective and the product can still pull out of the box. Other products to address this problem are expensive, bulky and can require the consumer to repeatedly buy the wrap from the company from which they purchased the dispenser. There are dispensers which you put the cardboard box into the dispenser, racks or containers that hold the roll in place.
As the rolls of dispenser boxes are known to come out of the box when dispensing the material thereon, a need exists to provide improvements in the dispensing of the material from these kinds of dispenser boxes. The present invention responds to this need with an improved way to hold the roll of dispenser box when the material is being dispensed.